Susan Jennings (Circle of Friends)
'Susan Jennings '(Venus Terzo) is the hidden villainess of the 2006 Lifetime film Circle of Friends. History As a high school student, Susan was very popular and formed a tightly knit and exclusive clique among her friends. She was also the girlfriend of Andrew Jennings. During a camping trip, she got into an argument with classmate Lesley Wilson, who threatened to ruin her relationship with Andrew. Susan fought back, accidentally pushing Lesley off a cliff to her death. When her death was labeled an accidental fall, Susan thought she was in the clear. But years later, after Andrew (who was now her husband) began campaigning for mayor, Susan started getting anonymous threats from Rob West, a classmate who had an unrequited crush on Susan and who witnessed her kill Lesley. Paranoid and wanting to cover her secret, Susan turned heel and began killing everyone else who was on the trip, one of them being her friend Maggie's husband Richard, staging all her murders to look like accidents. Events The movie's opening showed Susan (offscreen) leading her friend Celia into the forest at gunpoint, ignoring her pleas for mercy and eventually killing her when she tried to run, making her death appear to be a suicide. Susan and her friends all reunited after her funeral, and Susan's friend Maggie found out about the string of deaths in their senior class, and began working to uncover the truth. When she began asking questions about Pamela Layha (another attendant of the trip), Susan became convinced she was the blackmailer and killed her by pushing her off her terrace. After her attempts to stop Maggie's investigations fail, the evil Susan attempted to kill Maggie twice: Once by opening up her fireplace chute to suffocate her, and another by trying to hit her with her car. Eventually, Maggie tracked down the true blackmailer--Rob West--and he confessed that Susan was Lesley's killer. Susan's villainous reveal didn't come, however, until she was participating in a fashion show hosted by designer Maggie. When she got to the end of the runway, Rob entered with the police, causing her to realize that he had been her blackmailer all along. She hurried backstage and tried to escape, but was stopped by Maggie. When confronted by her former friend, Susan admitted to all her murders, having been desperate to end the blackmail while also assuring Maggie that her husband's death was painless (her having drugged him so he would fall asleep at the wheel). Their other friends Joan and Emily also tearfully watch Susan's confession. Susan then begged Maggie to help her, but Maggie ignored her pleas and allowed the police to escort Susan away. Victims * Lesley Wilson (accidentally pushed off a cliff) * Richard (drugged, killed in a car crash) * Celia (shot to death) * Pamela Layha (shoved off her terrace) * Maggie (attempted twice; failed both times) Trivia * Venus Terzo later played hidden main villainess Paula Stronin in Gone. * Venus Terzo also played one-shot villainesses Valeria Crossley on Psych, and Sonja on Supernatural. * Susan Jennings is similar to Castle villainess Charlotte Boyd. Both were women who committed accidental deaths in their pasts, and were blackmailed by someone knowing the truth regarding their actions. In addition, both women became serial killers in an attempt to keep their evil secrets hidden. Gallery Susan Jennings Gun.png|A close-up of Susan's gun as she kills Celia Susan Jennings red suit.png Susan Jennings fashion show.png|Susan at the fashion show Susan Jennings villainous reveal.png|Susan's villainous reveal Category:2000s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Begged by Hero for Mercy Category:Begs Hero for Mercy Category:Brunette Category:Hand of Death Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: High Fall Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murder: Staged Suicide Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Politics Category:Serial Killer Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested